


Disengage Filters

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [48]
Category: Babylon 5, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus stares up at the sky, telling himself he'll get up again in a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disengage Filters

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus Cole, sometime post-canon  
> Prompt: Dead  
> Alternate Universe: NOS (Same AU as "Caught Between" and its extras)

Marcus stares up at the sky, telling himself he'll get up again in a moment. As soon as he stops feeling like he should still be dead - and that is something he'd never thought he'd be thinking.

"I'm beginning to think that being dead disengages the filters between your brain and your mouth." Susan comes into his field of vision, holding out a hand for him to use as leverage to get back to his feet. Marcus is glad for it, as being dead has apparently also not done his muscles any favors, any of the times he's found himself waking up from such a state.

"Most new Immortals will tell you the same thing, especially about the first time they died. No one expects to return from death." Susan doesn't let go until he's steady on his feet, watching him with an amused expression. "We'll go again when you stop treating me to everything that goes through your head."

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, when Marcus used the machine to save Ivanova, he wasn't aware that she was an Immortal (Katherine, from the episode _Two of Hearts_ ), and was fighting her own Quickening in order to actually die - because she would have healed even from those wounds, but it would have been hard to explain just how she managed to heal. So later, after she's lived out enough of a life/career as Susan Ivanova, she arranges to retrieve Marcus's (frozen) body, and returns the favor. It leaves him something in between Immortal and mortal (immortal, because he doesn't stay dead, but not Immortal, because he still doesn't actually have a Quickening, properly).


End file.
